When Training Sessions Go Wrong
by i-am-foxface
Summary: It's the 74th hunger games and the gamemakers are in for a surprise, this years tributes are insane! Marvel is a drama queen, Clove has a pet knife and Peeta thinks he is bread! I will be accepting suggestions for tributes, the weirder the better!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I saw this story by ShineTheTribute where the tributes interviews went completely wrong so I had an idea to write about the training sessions where all the tributes were kind of insane. I'll be doing all 24 except for Katniss so you can send in ideas if you want**

GLIMMER

"Glimmer Shine" Called the purple haired capitol woman and Glimmer happily skipped in to the gamemakers room. Now was her chance to prove what an awesome tribute she was!

"You may begin" Said Seneca Crane, eager to see what the first career had to offer. Glimmer danced over to the edible plants section, gathered up a large handful of pretty but deadly bright pink flowers and headed for the knot tying station. She began weaving an intricate braid into her hair, placing some of the flowers in the braid. She secured the braid with a length of rope, smiling, she asked "Have you got a mirror?" The gamemakers just stared at her, wondering why she was doing her hair, "Er Glimmer? You're supposed to be showing talents that will help you to win the games."

"But this will help me win, people won't kill me if I look pretty!" Glimmer cried.

"Er I don't think that will work" said Seneca, looking at the airhead career in astonishment.

"Are you calling me ugly?" she yelled furiously.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I am not ugly!" She screamed, throwing a large knife at the head gamemaker.

"I didn't say you're-"

"Why are you so mean!" Glimmer howled, and ran crying out of the room.

The gamemakers stared after her in shock, they had never had such an insane tribute.

MARVEL

"Marvel Jewel!" Called the capitol woman as Glimmer ran crying from the room. Marvel walked past his hysterical district partner and went in to the room.

"Ok, show us what you can do" said one of the gamemakers, a tall woman with auburn hair called Lucia Wilson, an apprehensive look on her face. The training session went relatively well for a few minutes, Marvel proved to be outstanding with a spear and fairly skilled at trapping. Marvel was just walking over to remove his spear from a dummies heart when suddenly, he collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

"What the hell is wrong?" yelled Plutarch Havensbee, looking confused.

"I stubbed my toe!" Marvel wailed, rolling around on the floor in pain. Lucia stared at him, trying very hard to stop herself from laughing.

"Call an ambulance, I'm dying!" Screeched Marvel, who was now clutching his toe, crying loudly.

"Is he being serious?" asked Seneca.

"Unfortunately I think he is." Groaned Lucia, staring shocked at Marvels writhing body, "Er, you can go now." She said, gesturing for some avoxes to remove the crying tribute.

"But I'm really hurt, I need medical attention! You can't just leave me, I'm going to die!"

The avoxes slammed the door in his face and Plutarch slumped back in to her chair, "Wow, that was weird. Why have we got all the nutters this year!" He moaned.

"At least we have district two next, that won't be so bad, they always put on a good show" said Lucia, but Plutarch was still apprehensive about what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I've been really busy today so I couldn't write a full chapter so I just wrote Cloves part. Thanks to my awesome reviewers, xMarvelousMarvelx, James018, ShineTheTribute and kuon23. For all the nameless tributes I was just going to make them up myself or take suggestions from my readers. Hope you enjoy the chapter :-)

CLOVE

"Clove McStabbington" Called the capitol woman as Marvel was thrown out of the room, screaming for his mommy. After shooting Marvel a death glare Clove strode in to the room and immediately went to the knives station. The gamemakers watched expectantly as she carefully selected a knife. A huge grin spread across her face as she selected a particularly brutal looking knife. "It looks just like Stabby Mcstabbington!" she squealed in delight.

"Stabby Mc-who?" asked Plutarch, looking confused.

"My pet knife!" Grinned Clove viscously, throwing Stabby at a dummy and hitting it's heart.

"Seriously, a pet knife" Groaned Plutarch, glaring at Lucia. "I thought you said district two would be better."

Lucia ignored him, instead watching Clove as she congratulated Stabby for being 'a good knifey-wifey'.

Clove grabbed a second knife and sent it flying at a dummys throat, yelling "Die Katniss!" and screaming some sort of shrill battle cry that made the gamemakers clasp their hands over their ears.

"Thank you, you can go now." Snapped Sencera, glaring at the psychotic tribute.

"Stab, stab, stab!" yelled Clove, pretending that she didn't hear Sencera.

"Er- Miss McStabbington you really have to leave" coaxed one of the gamemakers, hoping that Clove would listen.

"Who's a good knife? You are!" squealed Clove, stroking the knife and grinning like a maniac.

"Clove, get out. Now!" yelled Plutarch. He had lost all patience with the clearly mad girl.

Eventually, after several more attempts to get Clove to leave, Sencera called a squad of peacekeepers who restrained Clove and, with great difficulty, pulled the knife from her hand.

As the door slammed, silencing Cloves death threats, Sencera slumped back in his chair. "Someone kill me now" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I am SO sorry for the late update, I've been really busy :P I promise that the next updates will be quicker. Anyway, I've started writing a new SYOT, it is a comedy story where all the tributes are kinda wierd :-) It would be awesome if all of you could submit a tribute, I want to get started as soon as possible!**

Cato grinned as he walked in to the training center, ignoring the screams of his psychotic district partner. He strode across the room and picked up a deadly looking sword. "Take that Katniss!" He yelled as he swung the sword at the dummy. "Die tributes, diiiieeeee!" He roared, beheading several dummies.

"Well at least he isn't as bad as the last one" Said Plutarch, watching Cato as he laughed evily.

"I suppose but he dosn't seen too skilled with that sword." Said Seneca, not knowing what a terrible mistake he had made.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Cato growled, Glaring at Seneca.

"Errr, Nothing." Squeaked Seneca, hiding unsuccesfully behing Plutarch.

"How dare you tell me I can't use a sword! You are freaking dead!" Roared Cato as he leapt at Seneca, swinging his sword.

Seneca let out a high pitched scream as Cato attacked him.

"Save me!" He screached but his fellow gamemakers were to busy laughing to help him. Eventually, Cato was dragged off a terrified Seneca by a team of peacekeepers.

"That. Was the best training session ever!" laughed Plutarch, "Lets give him a ten!" Lucia said, grinning.

"Are you freaking serious? I could have died!" Yelled Seneca. He kept ranting on for about ten more minutes but Plutarch and Lucia were to busy laughing. "You should really be careful what you wish for Seneca" Said Lucia, smiling.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now review or Stabby McStabbington will come for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, a quick update from me! I'm only going to do one training session per chapter now so that I can get them done quicker. Hopefully I'll update again later this week :-) **

"Electra Volts" Called the escort as the small girl from district three walked in to the room. As soon as Electra entered the room she darted over to the swords. "Oooh, shiny" She said as she stared, at the knife, mesmorised by the shinyness. She reached out to touch the knife, pulling her hand back as the knife cut her. "Bad shiny, bad, bad shiny!" She yelled, slapping the knife. Shescreamed as the knife sliced in to her hand. "Your mean" She sobbed, glaring at the knife.

"Seriously, you do know that knives are sharp, right?" Asked Seneca, hoping that the tribute wasn't as dumb as she seemed.

"What?" Electra asked, confused.

Seneca sighed, starting to wish that Cato had killed him.

Electra, chosing to ignore the gamemakers ridiculous comments, looked around the room for somthing to eat. She smiled as she saw the edible plants station and grabbed a particularly tasty looking berry.

"DON'T EAT THAT IT'S POISONOUS!" Yelled Plutarch, terrified that one of the tributes might die before the games even started.

Electra was confused, why would there be poisonous plants in the buffet? She laughed, Plutarch was obviously trying to stop her from eating all the deliscious berries! "Nice try idiot!" She laughed, scooping up a large handfull of berries.

Plutarch leapt over the table, trying to prise the berries from Electra's hands. "Give me the freaking berries!" Yelled the gamemaker.

"No way!" Electra cried as she escaped from Plutarch's grip and sprinted across the training room.

There was a loud bang as Electra hit the glass door of the training center face first. The gamemakers watched in shock as she slid to the floor, unconcious.

Well that was... Interesting" Said Seneca, thinking that Electra was possibly the dumbest tribute he had ever seen.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I actually have run in to a glass door, it hurt like hell :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I almost died on a Haribo while writing this chapter :) sorry if the spellings bad, I wrote this on my phone :)**

"Neo Blavkthorne!" Called the escort at the boy from three walked in the training room.

He smiled at the gamemakers as he gathered up some wires and batteries and began to fix them together.

After about five minutes of Neo tinkering with the wires three gamemakers were asleep, two talking loudly in to mobiles and four had started playing truth or dare.

"I dare you... Throw food at Seneca!" Smiled Lucia, grinning evily at Plutarch.

Plutarch grinned and grabbed a crispy creme doughnut, throwing it at Seneca's head.

Seneca screamed, waking up with a start. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CATO!" He screamed. Looking round, he saw Plutarch and Lucia laughing. "I'm gonna freaking kill you!" He yelled, throwing an entire plate of cookies at Plutarch.

"NOOO, the cookies!" Yelled Lucia, trying to grab the cookies.

Plutarch smashed the large, gooey chocolate cake in to Seneca's face.

"Yum, chocolate!" Seneca grinned, eating the cake that was smeared across his face.

Neo just stared at the gamemakers, eating a chocolate chip cookie that Seneca had thrown. He never knew the games could be so fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! Me and my friends are trying to watch all seven Harry Potter movies back to back so I just had to write this :-) **

"Marina Rivers!" Called the escort as the the girl ran in to the room.

Marina smiled, focusing on a knife across the room. She pulled a battered stick from her pocket and yelled "Accio knife!" Waving the stick. "Accio, accio accio!" She yelled, getting more and more annoyed as the knife didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Asked Seneca, confused.

"I'm summoning the knife with my magic! You obviously don't know about that because you're muggles" smiled Marina.

"Ooookaaay" Said Plutarch, watching as Marina tried to levitate a sword.

"The dark lord must be blocking my powers!" Marina gasped, looking scared.

"Marina, magic isn't real and neither is Voldemort" Sighed a slightly drunk Lucia.

Marina gasped. "Don't say the name!" She cried.

"What name, Voldemort?" Smirked Lucia.

"DON'T SAY IT!" She yelled

"Voldemort. Voldemort, Voldemort" Laughed Lucia.

"Don't make me use the killing curse on you!" Threatened Marina.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Lucia said sarcastically. "Oh please don't hurt me!"

Marina smiled, glad she hadn't said the name. She returned to trying to levitate the sword but was interupted by a loud cry of "VOLDEMORT!"

She turned around to see Lucia standing on the table.

Well, I did warn her, thought Marina, pointing her wand at Lucia. "AVADA KERDAVA!" She screamed as Lucia fell to the floor.

Marina laughed, but stopped when she saw Lucia stagger to her feet. "Damn that table is slippy" She said as Marina facepalmed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry this has taken so long! I kinda got bored of writing :P Oh well, I'm back now and I hope you like this chapter! Please reveiw! **

"Finn McSexykins" called the escort as the girl from four ran out of the training room, screaming about some dude called Mouldywart or something. The self proclaimed "King of Sexyness" stood up, flipping his sexy blonde hair and walking sexily into the training room.

Finn walked straight into the middle of the room and waited for the gamemakers to all look at him, which took quite some time seeing as most them were drunk.

When the gamemakers were finally looking, Finn grabbed a trident and started to sing. "Girl look at this tribute. Girl look at this tribute. Girl look at this tribute. I WORK OUT!" he sang (well, shouted) at the gamemakers, dancing around like a madman and holding the trident like a guitaur.

"When I walk in the arena, this is what I see. Everybody dies because of me I got a trident in my hand and I aint afraid to throw it, throw it. I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" He screamed, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it at Lucia.

"Oh god, get it off!" Lucia screamed, clawing at the shirt as if it was a rabid mutt. Seneca and Plutarch laughed loudly, Well, until Finn's trousers landed on Seneca's head.

Plutarch laughed even louder, watching as the tribute danced around in his bright pink, My Little Pony underpants.

Finn finally finished his song by throwing his trident at a dummy (missing completely) and bowing dramaticly. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be signing autographs after the games" he said, walking out of the room, still wearing only his pants.

A traumatized Lucia curled up in her seat, trembeling. Next to her, Seneca did the same, while Plutarch almost passed out from laughter.

"You know?" said Seneca, "I think that was actually worse then Cato"


	8. Chapter 8

After the previous training session, most of the gamemakers were still in a state of shock. Lucia was huddled up in her chair, rocking back and forth and repeating the words 'Sexy and I know it' over and over again, and several of the other gamemakers had turned to the alcohol to solve their problems.

"Hehe, beard..." a now very drunk Plutarch slurred as he poked Seneca's beard.

Seneca just stared at Plutarch, used to his fellow gamemakers antics by now.

"It's a rubbish beard" Plutarch laughed drunkenly, grabbing another bottle of beer.

Seneca looked at Plutarch in shock. "What. Did. You. Say?" he growled, seething with anger.

"It's a wierd beard, hehe, Wierdo Beardo!" Plutarch giggled, "Isn't that clever Seneca!"

"YOU DIE NOW!" roared Seneca, swinging a fist at Plutarch, who staggered out of the way.

* * *

><p>Outside the training room, the tributes sat in an awkward silence as they heard the sounds of screaming, swearing, furnature breaking, and even a chainsaw.<p>

They were debating wether to intervene or not, having to shout over Seneca's loud yelling about why his beard was 'the God of all beards' when they heard a loud crash and the room fell silent.

* * *

><p>Seneca and Plutarch, both looking rather battered from the fight, stared in shock at a rather annoyed looking Lucia, partly because of the fact that she was no longer completely traumatised, and partly because she had given Seneca a world class bitchslap.<p>

"Seriously! Can't a girl even have a mental breakdown in peace?" Lucia sighed, stalking back over to the table.

"But he-" Seneca started, but Lucia brandished a spork threataningly at him and he shut up.

A silence crept over the room, and Lucia was about to ask where the hell the girl from five was, when a laugh broke the silence.

"You know, for gamemakers, you're pretty dumb" came a voice from the corner of the room, and a fox faced girl stepped out of the shadows.

The gamemakers all stared at the girl from five, mouths hanging open in shock.

"I think I'm about done here, thanks" she laughed mockingly as she left the room.

"Am I hallucinating?" Seneca asked.

"Probobly, Plutarch did hit you pretty hard with that shovel" Lucia replied, staring at the door where the girl had left.

"Erm, guys?" came the voice of one of the lower ranking gamemakers, "My wallet is gone"

After a few moments of checking their pockets, the gamemakers all realised that they had been robbed.

Seneca's fists were clenched tightly, and his head looked like it was going to explode. All of the gamemakers backed away as he opened his mouth, and launched into a swearing fit that was heard by most of the capitol.


End file.
